Missing
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [Songfic] Five years after Kagome leaves the Sengoku Jidai, Inu-Yasha is a ghost, and Kagome has forgotten... If only she'd remember.


::Sigh:: Yet again, a songfic. The song is Missing by Evanescence. It's a really great song.

This is the sequel to 'Running Away from Reality', which isn't a songfic, but oh well. So, you might want to read that before you actually read this. But, oh well, this kind of explains it along the way, so if you don't want to bother, go ahead and R&R!! n.n

Enjoy... lots of angsty goodness.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, nor the song, which is by Evanescence.

==========

Missing

==========

.

.

.

Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome through her window – as a spirit. After she left... Kikyo had tried to kill him... and succeeded. Why was he such a fool? Why did he not make Kagome stay?

_.:Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again:._

Ever since, he hadn't gone back to the feudal era. He just... couldn't bear to see Miroku and Sango, and all the rest of them. Five years had passed. Kagome was a grown woman. Right now, she was currently chatting with her friends on her computer. She had grown from a naïve little girl, to a full grown, beautiful, talented woman.

_.:Maybe someday you'll have woke up_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?":._

Sometimes, while he watched her, she'd pause for a moment, and look out towards the well or right at _him_, even though she couldn't see his ghost. Or could she? It was as if...for a moment, she remembered. Oh, how he wanted her to remember him.

_.:You won't cry for my absence, I know _

_You forgot me long ago:._

Before, whenever they were separated, Kagome would cry, Inu-Yasha would be angry, or upset, and sulk. But now, Kagome didn't cry for him anymore. She no longer shed tears for him. She had forgotten. The moment after she wished upon the Shikon no Tama, she had forgotten Inu-Yasha, and everything about the feudal era. Yes, everything.

_.:Am I that unimportant_

_Am I so insignificant?:._

How could she have wished to forget? Wasn't he supposed to be an important part of her life?

But that was why she chose to forget. Inu-Yasha was such a big part of her life, that seeing him with Kikyo made her heart wrench. It was like someone had ripped her heart out, smashed it against a wall, then stepped on it repeatedly.

Now, she didn't remember him...she didn't know anyone called 'Inu-Yasha'...

_.:Isn't something missing_

_Isn't someone missing me:._

Were Sango, Miroku, and Shippo thinking about him? Did they miss him? He wondered all the time... but he would still be the happiest person (or ghost) on Earth – if only Kagome would remember him once again. If only.

_.:Even though I'd be sacrificed_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone:._

Kagome wouldn't mourn for him, not unless she found out he died – and remembered about him. He had been erased from her life. If any memories remained, they probably would never resurface.

When he died, he had loathed himself for not returning Kagome's love. He had made a mistake so great – that he regret so much...that he couldn't move on. He would remain forever as a spirit, lingering...

_.:Isn't someone missing me?:._

And no one would mourn for him...

_.:Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again:._

Inu-Yasha gazed at Kagome longingly, wishing he were still alive, that she had never forgotten, that he could hold her, kiss her, and drive all the pain away...

_.:I know what you do to yourself_

_Shudder deep and cry out:._

Suddenly, Kagome stared straight into his eyes. Inu-Yasha stared in shock. Did she see him? Did she know he was there?

But then, she looked away... And all Inu-Yasha's hopes died. Once again, she had passed it off as paranoia... she told herself that it was nothing... that no one was there...

Silently, Inu-Yasha passed through her window, and floated right beside her, hovering around her desk. A silvery tear slid down his cheek...

..._and landed on her wrist_.

Kagome looked frantically around to find nothing. She stared intently at the ceiling, making sure the roof was leaking or something...

"No, Kagome... I'm over here..." Inu-Yasha said as his heart twisted in emotional agony.

Kagome didn't hear him.

_.:"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?":._

"I'm over here..." Inu-Yasha said again as he faded away.

_.:Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me:._

'I'm so sorry, Kagome... I was really a fool... I knew you loved me, but I... I chose Kikyo... and now I regret it dearly. Please Kagome... please... try to remember...

'Please forgive me... I'm so, so sorry... please try to remember your love...'

_.:I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?:._

Yet a cold, chilling, feminine voice whispered to him:

'She will never remember... she forgot you... her love for you is now nothing to her... you didn't choose her... you pushed her away, and so she forgot about you... that's too bad for you now, isn't it?'

And as he was cast forever into the land of the dead, Inu-Yasha sobbed his grief and anguish.

---

Kagome pulled the covers up to her chin and thought to herself.

'What was that? First... it seemed like there was a presence outside the window. Then... it was like... it was like it came nearer. And... something fell onto my wrist... what was it? What could it have been? It was a drop of liquid... water... Could it have been... a tear?'

And with these thoughts, she fell asleep.

_.: Kagome's Dream :._

_White hair... red..._

_Golden eyes... _

_I... In..._

_I can't... I can't remember._

_-- "Can I stay with you?_

"_Will you stay with me?" –-_

_Stay... stay with... stay with..._

_Black... white... red..._

_Ki... Kik..._

_-- "I choose Kikyo." --_

_Kikyo!_

_Leaving..._

..._leaving? _

_Pink... round... Shi...Shikon..._

'_Please forgive me... I'm so, so sorry... please try to remember your love...'_

_I... Inu..._

_I can't remember!_

_Golden eyes... so beautiful..._

_Inu...ya..._

... _Inu...ya...sh..._

_Inu-Yasha!!_

Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"I remember!!"

She looked around the room, wishing to feel the presence again...

_.:And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care:._

_-- Flashback --_

_Next thing Kagome knew, the shoulder wound became a gaping hole. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
In her blurry vision, she saw Inu-Yasha embrace Kikyo. Soul snatchers flew around Kikyo, providing her with souls of the dead.  
  
'No one is here to save me...'_

_-- End Flashback --_

Kagome froze, and then sighed. 'That's right...'

Tears began flowing. 'You chose Kikyo... you didn't care about me!

'So I chose to forget... but now I remember...'

_.:And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there:._

"I remember now!" Kagome yelled out loud. "I remember you, Inu-Yasha!!"

She let out a wail. Curling up into a ball, she sobbed.

'I remember now, Inu-Yasha... where are you? I remember...'

_.:Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something...:._

====================

Yes, very angsty... Inu-Yasha wishes Kagome would remember him, and when she finally does, he's been cast forever into the land of the dead, unable to get back...

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

Ja, Saki


End file.
